gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 101
The Game of Life (人生ゲーム, Jinsei Gēmu) is the 101th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A close-up of Kei Kurono's face he is wearing a soft suit and looks determined. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kei Kurono shaking in his bed, traumatised by his last Gantz mission and the Surviving Shorty Alien that threatened to kill him. It then cuts to Kurono and his friends at school playing a board game. While they are playing, Eisuke Nakazawa suggests that they add a penalty to the game, where the person who gets the penalty must ask the girl the spinner is pointing towards out for a date, and if successful must go on two dates with them. Everyone at the table becomes visibly nervous at this suggestion, except for Kurono who is zoning out while thinking about the Surviving Shorty Alien still. Kurono's friends misinterpret this as Kurono being nervous about the penalty and ask Kurono to spin the wheel as a result. The spinner initially seems to be pointing towards a pretty girl with short hair, but when Shion Izumi suggests that the spinner stopped in a strange place, it is revealed to be pointing towards Tae Kojima after the girl walks away. Kurono goes up to talk to her, much to the surprise of his friends, and the two meet on the school rooftop. Kurono asks Tae if she is in a relationship with anyone, which she denys before Kurono asks her if she will go on a date with him. She doesn't respond initially, leading him to think that she will turn him down, but she instead states that they should start out as friends. Kurono says that she needn't do so if she doesn't like him, but Tae reveals that she did, in fact, have feelings for Kurono previously, much to his shock. Kyohiko Matsumura and Eisuke laugh when he returns, encouraging him to go on the two dates, and Tae looks over at Kurono during their class, becoming flustered and blushing when he makes eye contact with her. The chapter then transitions to the Boy's Bathroom where a group of delinquents are surprised at their being two Nakano's. They are surprised at the behaviour and appearance of the fake Nakano, as it doesn't blink or talk and it's appearance is akin to a face painted onto a skull. One of the delinquents puts his hand on its face, surprised by how cold it is before the creature slaps his jaw and part of his throat clean off in one motion. The creature is revealed to be the Surviving Shorty Alien out for vengence after it telepathically reveals itself to Kurono, who is frightened by this revelation, and the chapter ends with the bloody Nakano-appearing alien walking into Kurono's classroom. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kei Kurono *Surviving Shorty Alien *Shion Izumi *Kyohiko Matsumura *Eisuke Nakazawa *Kurono's Classmates *Tae Kojima *Toilet Thugs *Nakano Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters